Porn Star
by meganSTORM
Summary: "I am not going to do this forever, I will get out, I will have a man who ONLY loves me, children, a family...you will never give me that...just let me go." "...No" One look was all I needed to stake claim, she just didn't realize it yet.
1. NOTE WARNING

Note: Events in this story will not line up with the events in the show. I will be moving events around to fit my story, for example the club will make an investment in Cara Cara way before the gun warehouse blows up. Happy has already patched into Redwood.

There will be lots of sex and i will be describing FAKE porn movies. I know nothing about the porn industry so don't freak out about stuff, I'm making it up as I go.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Porn Star of Porn Stars

_**(When character speaks, words will be in bold.)**_

_**Happy **_

"Alright calm down you shit heads lets get this over with."

Clay takes his place at the head of the table while we all take our seats. Its been about a month since I patched into Redwood. For the most part things have been quite, some flare ups with the Mayans and the Niners, but most of the time that shit would sort its self out, so we haven't needed my skills...and I am getting restless. Sure I have been able to distract my self with pussy and booze but its just not enough. I'm starting to get agitated to the point where I have bruised a couple of the Crows but they don't say shit to me, always clinging to the hope one of use would make them Old Ladies, they would let use do anything to them which works our great for Tig. But that shit just ain't going to happen, at least not with me.

"Okay Jax's you wanted to bring something to the table, so say what needs to be said."

"Alright look ATF has been trying to find away up our asses, I think in order to put out the fire under their asses we should invest in a legitimate business for a while...now Luann has been having trouble down at Cara Cara, people breaking in trying to steal video footage. I have talked to her and she is willing to let us in both as a business partner and as protection."

"I don't know porn...don't sit right with me."

"Come on Clay, both me and Bobby have looked at the books, we will rake in some serious money if we do this...tell them Bobby."

We all turn our attention to Bobby, waiting for him to give use a better reason to invest in Cara Cara other then pussy, not that any of use really need another reason.

"Okay, I looked at the books and the normal talent rake in about $90,000 a month with each video they make, the 'actors' get paid will so they keep coming back and signing contracts, so we wouldn't have to worry about loosing talent."

"What exactly do you mean by 'normal' talent Bobby? Do some of them hav' a theird eye or somethin."

"No Chibs, but there can be if you want, I mean normal talent because they bring in a normal amount of money for being in the pron business. Now the not so normal talent are those who rake in $200,000 like one Ophelia Grand."

"WHOA WHOA-," Tig jumps out of his seat when Bobby says this chicks name ", - your telling me Ophelia FUCKING Grand has been working with Luann down the road and NO ONE TOLD ME."

"_**Why the fuck you freaking out over some porn star."**_

Tig looks at me like I'm crazy, I look around the room and notice that Bobby, Piny, and Juice are also looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Ophelia Grand is the Porn Star of Porn Stars, she never signs contracts, every producer is after her, and she makes money up the ass."

After Juice's little rant he looks off in to the distance with this weird ass dreamy look.

Tig has his creepy ass smile on his face.

Bobby has a shit eating grin.

And Piny just has his head in his hands and is slightly laughing.

Bobby turns to me, still with that shit eating grin, " Let me break it down for you Killer, A normal porn star gets paid a certain amount of money for the certain type of porno they do. For a Guy and Girl its $7,000, Girl and Girl $6,000, any type of Threesomes its $13,000, and Teasers its $3,000. Now I'm going to tell you Ophelia's payments, Guy and Girl $15,000, Girl and Girl $13,000, Threesomes $29,000, and Teasers $9,000."

"_**What she have a pussy of gold or something."**_

Tig looks at me and smiles "God I would love to find out, she ain't no twig like most of the whores there and she is ALL natural,she has the sexiest fucking curves you have ever seen, that ass dear god and those tits." He reaches out his hands as if he imagined hard enough she would appear in front of him.

"Alright clam the fuck down...see this is why we don't get into porn wont get any shit done...but it would bring in some good cash flow...lets vote, not that I really have to ask."

There was an up roar of 'Hell Yea's'.

"Alright it passes make the arrangements with Luann."

It was Saturday night when we all made our way to Cara Cara, apparently Luann was throwing a party to celebrate our new found partnership. Walking in all the sets are set up, booze everywhere, and bitches galore. Of course they flock to use, the power of a cut. Not being in the mood to deal with these bitches I throw them to the side and make my way to the liquor. Tig follows with three bitches in his arms.

"I'm telling you Happy best fucking decision we have ever made."

I just look at him and take a swig from my bottle and just absorb my surroundings. I don't know how long I have been sitting there all I know is that know I am on my second bottle with a bitch on my side grinding into me hoping to get a reaction from me. I look at her, hair fake blond is fried, tits fake as fuck, and nothing but bones. I look around the room for something better, they all look the same and for some reason its just not doing anything for me.

I'm about to just take the bitch hanging on me to the back for a blow job, when I hear Luann scream and I guess I wasn't the only one cuz we all jumped to attention. I spot Luann running, or what you would call running in those bitch heels, to a girl on the other side of the room. Before I can get a good look at the girl Luann hugs her and starts talking, keeping the girl out of my sight. After realizing no shit was about to go down I sit back down as does most of my brothers except for Tig and Juice.

Tig runs his hands through his hair and adjust himself, "Think I'm in love Hap."

"_**What the fuck you talking about."**_

"That's Ophelia Grand -," I jump slightly not noticing Juice on the other side of me ,"- man even when she isn't in her outfits she is still fucking gorgeous."

I look back to where Luann and this Ophelia Grand is and I still cant see her.

"I'm going over there."

"Come on Tig you would scare her...I'll go she'll fall for my boyish good looks."

"Please she needs a man, not a boy."

"_**Both of you shut the fuck up."**_

Fucking little bitches freaking out over some pussy, but I was curious as to what was so special about this chick that she would have both Tig and Juice fighting over who would go up to her. Then I feel a hand on my chest, I look down to seen the same girl as before looking up at me. Then I get an idea, I grab hold of her and lift her up so she is standing in front of me.

"_**You, are going to go over there and bring this Ophelia Grand over here, I don't give a shit what you tell her but you better bring her over her...you got it."**_

This whole time I was gripping her tightly and pointing a finger in her face, she looks slightly frighten. She glance back to where Luann is and then looks back at me and nods her head. I slightly push her in there direction and watch her walk off. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Tig and Juice sitting straighter and adjusting themselves. Bunch of pussy's freaking out over some whore.

That's when I see the girl walking back to use with some one behind her, again I can't see her. She stops and turns to the girl, "Ophelia these are the new friends I was telling you about."

Finally the bitch moves and I see this Ophelia Grand, I take her all in.

Her hair is long and black, natural, looks smooth and soft, she's slightly tan, shes wearing a big white sweater that ends at her nice round ass and hangs off her left shoulder. She is wearing tight shorts that end at her knees, her legs long and smooth, she is wearing white bitch heels but even then she still looks small and delicate. I look back at her face, her eyes are round and dark, her lips plump. She isn't wearing that much make up, in fact she doesn't look anything like the other bitches here. She isn't wearing pounds of make up and a lot more clothing then anyone else, and she is still hotter then any of the other bitches here.

"Will hello beautiful -," Tig jumps out of his seat and pounces on her, she seems a little uncomfortable having him grab her so suddenly, " - I have seen all of your movies, and let me just say you are one sexy little thing, I thought they just made up look small but you really are just that small, so adorable."

Tig pulls her into his chest and holds her there.

"Hey don't keep her to your self."

Juice grabs on to her and pulls her away from Tig, " Sorry about him he is crazy, I'm Juice, the crazy man is Tig and the quit brooding guy is Happy."

She looks away from Juice and looks at me, as soon as I look into those eyes I get stiff, but when she smiles I get a full on hard on. She nods at me and wiggles her way out of Tig and Juice's clutches.

""Its nice to..."

Before she can even finish her sentence Tig has her back in his arms crushing her into his chest.

"God you are just so adorable, just want to take you home and lock you away."

She laughs, god her voice is soft, "Just to let you know I have a tazer on me."

"Ohh kinky, I like it."

"TIG DON'T BE HERASING MY ACTORS."

We all turn to see Luann coming towards use with Jax and Clay following behind her. Tig lets go of Ophelia and throws his hands up. Luann stops in front of Ophelia, she looks nervous.

"Hey Ophelia these are our new business partners Clay and Jax -," Clay nods at her and so does Jax only difference is that Jax's has his 'lets fall into bed' smile on, "- and they wanted to talk to you about your employment here."

"Just a real quick discussion."

She looks at Clay, I can tell she is nervous, but nods anyway. Clay starts to lead her away when he nods at us to follow them, we head into the back room where the other members are waiting for use. I can see now she is frightened, I see her hand travel slowly, as if hoping no one will notice, to her back pocket. I jump forward and grab onto her hand. She jumps not expecting me to grab her, I reach into her back pocket and pull out a tazer. And not just any tazer, a tazer that could kill someone if kept in contact for more then 30 seconds.

I pull her close to me, I can smell her, I can't tell if its just perfume or just her natural scent but she smells intoxicating. I bring my face close to hers so that I am inches away from her, "Don't pull that shit again or we are going to have a problem...got it."

She just looks at me for a moment before nodding, once I know she understands I step away from her.

"Its okay doll we aren't going to hurt you-," Jax comes to her side and leads her further into the room, ",-we just want to talk...we are hoping that we can convince you to sign a contract and do more movies."

She looks around the room before her eyes land on Clay, "You want me to do more movies to bring in more money right-," when Clay nods at her, she lets out a long sigh, "- look the reason I bring in so much money is because I rarely do movies, I mainly do teasers and girl on girl, so when I do do the threesomes and guy on girl, which is rare, people jump at the chance to get it -," she looks around the room until her eyes land on Tig and Juice, "- am I right."

We look to Tig and Juice and they just look back at use until Tig finally decides to talk.

"Okay I will admit that whenever she does do the threesomes and guy on girl videos I buy both the regular and uncut version...which cost me about $150."

"Yeah same goes for me, you cant get her videos free anywhere trust me I have tired, you have to buy them in order to see them and let me just say it is SO worth it."

"Alright...so we wont have you do more films then what you normally do -," Clay walks toward her until he is a couple of feet away from her, "- but...we will need you to sign a contract in order for us to keep using you...nothing personal just business."

"What will change now that you all are involved with Cara Cara."

"Nothing, Luann will still be the director and everything, we are just the man behind the curtains making sure everything runs smoothly."

She pauses for a moment thinking it over, "Okay I will sign a contract...Luann has taken better care of me then some of the other producers I have worked with."

"Alright Luann why don't you take Ms. Ophelia to your office and work things out."

Luann walks forward taking her hand and leading her away into her office, I cant help but watch her ass as she walks away.

Its been about an hour and Luann and Ophelia have not left her office.

Everyone has moved on, Bobby, Piny, and Clay drinking and playing cards.

Jax and Chibs disappeared with one or two of the porn stars awhile ago.

Tig and Juice are messing with the other porn stars but they have kept their eyes on the office waiting for Ophelia to come out so they can pounce on her.

And if I have to be completely honest, I was waiting for her, I just wasn't making it obvious. Instead of staring at the door I just listened for it. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head to get to her first. The girl from earlier is still hanging off me after I used her to get rid of the hard on Ophelia had given me, after watching Ophelia walk away gently swinging her ass teasing everyone in the room with out really knowing it, I knew it wasn't going to go away on its own.

Just as I was about to find another whore to bury my self in the office door opened, Luann and Ophelia walked out all smiles and laughs. Luann hugged her and walked away with papers, most likely Ophelia's contract, and made her way to another office. Ophelia looked around the room, I could tell she was looking for someone, Juice and Tig got excited when her eyes fell on them and she smiled but there excitement die when she moved on.

When her eyes landed on me she smiled and started walking towards me, I could see Tig and Juice turning green, I couldn't help but smile.

When she was right in front of me and I caught a a whiff of her intoxicating scent, one thing crossed my mind, grabbing her bending her over and taking her from behind as I smacked that perfect round ass. I was pulled out of my little fantasy when she talked to me.

"Can I have my tazer back."

"_**What..."**_

"You took my tazer and never gave it back to me."

I had to think about it for a minute I had forgotten about her tazer, when I thought back to where I put it I realized I had absentmindedly put it in my cut. I thought about just giving it to her but then I got a better idea, I was going to have some fun with her.

"_**Why don't you find it."**_

She looked at me and smiled, her hands when straight to my waist band running her hands across me felling for it. Her touch sent shivers through my body. When she didn't find it there she ran her hands down my outer thigh feeling my pockets, I had to fight to keep my eyes open. Then she ran her hands up my chest, she tilted her head looking only at my chest, her hair fell slightly to the side and I had to resist the urge to reach out and intertwine my hands in her long thick hair. I was broken out of my fantasy of taking her right here in front of everyone by a clicking sound, I looked down..she found the tazer.

"Thanks for holding this -," she stood and started walking away from me, "- see you."

And with that she was out the door, leaving me with this other bitch, who I forgot was there, and a major hard on.

Fuck that she wasn't going to get me excited then just bail and force me to use another whore and not be fully satisfied, with that thought I jumped out of my chair making that other gash fall to the floor and was out the door after her.


	3. Chapter 2

WARNING PORN MOVIE SCENES

Chapter Two: Hooks

_**(When character speaks, words will be in bold and italic.)**_

_(When I describe the movie, words will be underlined and italic __when in the movie Inner thoughts will be italic)_

_**Happy**_

She was gone, with in those few second she was able to get outside, get in her car and drive away. There was still dust in the air, from where she drove off. I had no idea where she went but I can tell you one thing I was pissed as hell.

This bitch just thinks she can get me excited and leave me hanging, yeah I don't think so, next time I see her she ain't going to be able to walk straight for a week. I will ruin her for every other man out there.

As I make my way back in to the studio I hear Tig, "She's something ain't she, man just holding her gave me a hard on but you you lucky bastard she touched you, tell me was it amazing."

I turn to see Tig leaning up against the studio wall by the door I just entered through with a shit eating grin on his face. I just look at him, not showing how pissed off I was that she just up and left.

"Ohh come on Killer, you cant tell me those hands didn't get you hard, man just watching had me ready to blow, had to take a trip into the booth."

"_**The fuck you mean booth."**_

Tig gets this big as smile on his face, he walks to me and throws his arm over my shoulder and leading me to the back, "Oh man I am about to show you the reason Ophelia FUCKING Grand is the love of my life, Come on Come on."

He leads me into a back room with a table that up against one wall, it has a drape over it. On top of the table is a computer with a large screen. There is one chair in the room, other then these things there is nothing else in the room. Tig pushes me down in to the chair and pushes me in. He starts to mess with the computer when I feel something pulling at my pants.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!"**_

I jump up and look down to see some red head under the table, she looks startled.

"Wooo calm down Hap, its all part of the booth, this here is Scarlet, real sweet heart, she is going to provide...stimulation while here in our little piece of heaven."

"_**What the hell are you doing Tig."**_

He smiles and leads me back into the chair, and then makes me look at the screen, on the screen is a picture of Ophelia. After I look at it for a second I realize that its a movie cover. That read:

_Waiting for You_

_Ophelia Grand_

_Ophelia has been gone for sometime but she's back and ready to show you just how much she has missed you._

Her back was facing me, she had no bra on with pink lace booty cut panties, her hair was up in a messy loose bun. I could see the side of her face, her make up was light and pink, her lips looked plump and moist. Her hands where tangled in her hair, making her back arch. Just looking at a picture of her had me stiff. Tig clapped a hand on my back breaking me out of my trance.

"Now we just push you in so Scarlet can get her hands on your dick and you watch one of Ophelia Grand's amazing videos."

And that's what he did, he pushed me in to the desk, hit play on the video, and walked out. I focused on the video, slightly ignoring the girl messing with my pants.

_The movie starts, there is a count down, when it hits one a light in the corner of the screen comes on saying 'Live'. And sitting in front of me on a big ass bed,as if we where video chatting was Ophelia, her hair was up in that sexy messy bun, wearing a pink lace bar. It looks like it is ready to burst. She smiles and leans toward the camera._

"_Hi baby,have you missed me, I know I have left you alone for months now, don't worry baby no one has touched whats yours, I promise."_

_As she said this she ran her hands over her breast leaning back on the bed, "I wore your favorite, lace -," she sits up and turns around so that I get the perfect view of her round ass, the pink lace barley covering it, she runs he hands over her ass massaging and gripping it, she even smacks her ass twice, each time letting out a small moan, making my dick twitch every time she did, "- I even wore stay ups I know how much you love to fuck me with them on but no bitch heels today, I'll wear those for you another time baby I promise."_

_She lays on her back sticking her legs up in the air, her breast jiggle every time she slightly laughs or breaths. She runs her hands up her legs, the stay ups are pink with lace at the top. She rolls over onto her stomach, she slowly starts to sit up when I see her hands travel to her back._

"_But I know what you really want to see -," she takes off her bra but keeps her tits covered, "- do you want me to show you these titties, mmmm I know you wish you could get your hands on them,i would love for you to -," she moves her hands and her tits are free for me to devour, they are amazing, would give me more then a handful, her nipples are hard and I cant help imagine what they would taste like. She slightly jiggles her breast and laughs, "- I know you want to taste them, run your rough hands all over them, put you thick hard dick between these tits, can you feel it baby. These big titties rubbing up and down you dick, my lips licking at your head."_

"_In that moment I had to break my gaze from the screen and focus on something else. Seeing her tits and the way she played with them had me leaking at the head but God that voice, how it turned from soft and luring to husky and seductive had me ready to blow and the fact that the bitch under the table was giving me head wasn't helping my control. After a minute of breathing and focusing and succeeding in no blowing my load, I look back at the screen...big mistake, when I looked back I was greeted with her naked ass...I wasn't going to last long."_

"_You know you have missed this ass, I've missed those hands smacking this ass." She smacked hard on her ass leaving a light red mark, she garbed hold of both cheeks and spread them slightly, giving me a quick glimpse of her pussy. She turns so that she is facing the camera, not once giving me another glance of her pussy. Once she was settled down on the bed she slowly spread her legs open and gave a full frontal view of her pussy. Smooth and wet, she ran her hands down her chest, then her stomach, once she got to her pussy she tentatively touches her folds, when she does she gaps out and retracts her hand, "Uh baby just thinking about your hard dick and all the things you could do to me has me so fucking sensitive-," she takes a deep breath, her tits slightly bouncing as she does, and places her fingers back on her fold and slowly starts to rub her self, her moan is a loud and deep one, her head thrown back with such force her hair comes undone. Her hair is now lose and falling over her shoulders and slightly covering her tits, "-Oh my god, just rubbing myself and I'm already ready to come for you baby." She starts to rub faster, when suddenly she shoves two fingers into her pussy, she lets out a slight scream, you can see her pussy pulsing from the sudden entry. "God I wish it wasn't my hand I wish it was your think hard dick, god I can already feel it stretching my walls filling me to the core, uhhh."_

_She starts to bounce up and down on her hand, looking at all of her, I see her tits bounce they have a slight blush on them, looking you to her face her cheeks are red as if she is embarrassed to be doing this, like she is making herself do it to please me, she is biting down on her lower lip trying to contain her moans. Her thick curly black hair is bouncing around her shoulders her eyes are closed._

"_Open those eyes fuck, that's all I need come on girl open those fucking eyes. As if she heard me those fucking eyes opened, when my eyes connected to those pools of dark brown, that was it I came. I shut my eyes and felt my self shake from the force of my load leaving me. I gripped the table just ridding out my release. When I was able to focus I looked back at the screen...it was black."_

When I left the booth and looked at the clock on the wall I realized I had been in the booth for about an hour and a half. Shit, I hadn't even realized, I tried to play it cool and some what sneak my way back into the party, hoping no one had noticed my absents. But I knew that wasn't going to work when I saw Tig making his way towards me.

"Huh what did you think, she's great isn't she."

I just looked at him for a moment before I spoke, **"I will admit bitch is good."**

"Ha, see I know what I'm talking about when it comes to pussy. Now just imagine what it would be like to actually get your hands on her good god, That pussy would only belong to me."

He said this as we made our way to the bar , we both grabbed a beer and took a swig, the one thing crossing my mind as I drank my beer was, **'Not if I get there first.'**

'Two Weeks'

I was parking my bike at CaraCara, making my way inside. Everyone was running around rearranging stuff. Apparently there was some photo shot happening today and of course there was Tig sitting on a sofa right in front of the set, I made my way towards him, when I was close enough to him he jumped out of his seat and garbed onto me and pulled me onto the sofa.

"Shhhhhh...just...just relax man..."

"**What the fuck is wrong with you, you smoke some bad shit or something."**

Tig just turned and looked at me he had that wild look in his eyes, "Something like that brother."

"Luann gave him a shit load of shrooms," I look over my shoulder to see some bitch making her way towards us with a glass of water. She moves around the sofa and and makes Tig take the water, "He was harassing Ophelia while she was changing, so they gave him shrooms next thing you know he is sitting on the floor asking Scarlet to breast feed him, it was actually pretty funny."

"SCARLET...my goddess of tits where are you BABY."

Tig jumped up and started running around the studio with the girl chasing after him. I just sat there watching Tig run around like the mad man he is. I glance over to the dressing rooms, she's right there. Right through those doors is the girl that has been plaguing my mind for two fucking weeks. Every Crow I fucked turned into her, no matter how I took them I always saw her. Wither it was from the front, behind or on their knees I saw her. Their hair would turn into her lushes black hair, their skin darkened to her perfect tan, fuck even making slight eye contact with those other bitches had me seeing her pools of dark brown.

Now was my chance to go and sink my hooks into her, and that was exactly what I was going to do.


End file.
